Glut (種火)
Datum: 01.05.2018 In-Game: 01.01.2018-06.01.2018 Charaktere: Tanaka Ryo Matsuda Jin Sakurai Kaede Akita Jiro NSCs: Tenshi Yabane Araki Hijikata Toshizô Jiko Park Joonji The One who Preserves Meister: Katrin = Zusammenfassung = An Neujahr wollten die vier Helden mit Tenshi eigentlich nur eine geruhsame Neujahrsnacht feiern. Auffällig war an dieser Nacht lediglich die große Anzahl an Raben, die sich auf dem Balkon von Ryôs Appartment und in dessen Umgebung eingefunden hatte. Auch am nächsten Abend stellte die Gruppe fest, dass diese Raben noch dort waren, sie fühlten sich von ihnen so beobachtet, dass sie die Rolläden wieder nach unten ließen. Kurz nach Beginn der Nacht tauchte eine unbekannte Person beim Pförtner mit einer Nachricht an Kaji auf, Yabane Araki - Jin identifizierte ihn als Werwesen. Die Gruppe überredete ihn trotz einigen Widerstands, den an The One who Changes adressierten Brief aus Kyoto zu übergeben. Es stellte sich heraus, dass ein alter Bekannter von Kaji, The One who Resists, diesen mit einer mysteriösen Nachricht, in der von Krieg und Schlachten die Rede war, um Hilfe bei der Rettung Kyotos und letztendlich auch Tokyos bat. Die Helden entschlossen sich, der Bitte an Kajis Stelle nachzukommen und nahmen am nächsten Abend einen der frühesten Züge nach Kyoto. Dort angekommen trafen sie im Izakaya Ômiya auf Hijikata Toshizô, einen älteren Vampir, der sich als Mitglied des Rates von Kyoto herausstellte. Die Hilfe der Gruppe wurde benötigt, da bei Gesprächen mit einem Mitglied des Rats von Seoul das Kind dieses Ratsmitglieds, Park Joonji, einen Teil des Schwerterpaares des Geists der Schlacht gestohlen hatte, das Schwert des Geists des Gemetzels. Dieser Geist galt bisher als zu gefährlich und zu unkontrollierbar, um von einem Wächter beherbergt zu werden, und wurde daher gesondert versiegelt vom Rat von Kyoto verwahrt und bewacht. Hijikata vermutete, dass der Geist von dem jungen, unerfahrenen Vampir Besitzt genommen hatte. Da mit jeder Nacht und jeder der immer häufiger auftretenden, von dem Geist verursachten Unruhen der Geist des Gemetzels stärker wurde, benötigte Hijikata Hilfe dabei, die zur erneuten Versiegelung notwendigen Blutstropfen der Opfer des Geistes zu erlangen. Zu diesem Zweck hatte er seinen alten Bekannten Kaji um Hilfe gebeten, nahm aber stattdessen die Hilfe der Helden dankbar an. Er gab den Helden verschiedene Spuren, denen sie folgen konnten sowie den Spiegel von Fukaumi-no-Mizuchi, einem Artefakt, mit dessen Hilfe die Blutstropfen der Opfer so präpariert werden konnten, dass sie für das Ritual der Versiegelung nutzbar waren. Einem der Hinweise folgend suchten die Helden Jiko auf, einen Vampir, der im Westen von Kyoto die Bar Gurogu besaß, in der sich scheinbar nur Ghule aufzuhalten schienen. In einem Gespräch erhielten sie das Versprechen auf ein Treffen mit Park Joonji, sobald Jiko es arrangieren könne, was er dann für die folgende Nacht tat. Die Helden entschieden sich, zuerst ein altes Stadthaus aufzusuchen, in dem ein Familienvater kurz vorher seine ganze Familie und letztlich sich selbst ermordet hatte. Es stellte sich dabei heraus, dass das Haus von einem alten Geist namens Sadawara no Saori heimgesucht wurde, die den Familienvater in den Wahnsinn getrieben und dazu gebracht hatte, die Greueltat zu begehen. Die Gruppe musste dem Geist entgegentreten und erhielt letztendlich die benötigten Blutstropfen, da sich herausstellte, dass keiner von ihnen von einem Clan abstammte, an dem der Geist Rache üben wollte. Das Opfer des Geists des Gemetzels war letztendlich nicht der Familienvater oder seine Familie, sondern der Geist selbst. Vor ihrer Unterkunft kurz vor Sonnenaufgang stießen die Helden dann auf die junge Frau Nakata Yuri, die nach Hijikata gesucht hatte, aber die Helden dann um Hilfe anflehte, da ihr Zuhause und ihre Herrin in der Nähe des Tempels Enryaku-ji angegriffen wurde. Die Gruppe versprach, am nächsten Abend den Tempel aufzusuchen. Dort fanden die Helden bei einem kleinen Nebentempel nur noch die Leichen einiger Personen und einen gepfählten Vampir vor. Jin konnte durch das Einsetzen von Auspex erkennen, dass der Angreifer kein anderer als Park Joonji gewesen war. Mit Hilfe des Spiegels konnten die Helden das Blut des Vampirs kristallisieren und mitnehmen. Eine kurze Kommunikation mit Hijikata führte dazu, dass sich die Helden entgegen Jikos explizitem Wunsch dazu entschieden, Hijikata zu dem Treffen mitzunehmen. Tatsächlich trafen sie im Gurogu neben Jiko auch auf Park Joonji, der nicht ganz er selbst zu sein schien. Die anwesenden Ghule wie auch Park Joonji griffen die Helden und Hijikata an. Durch eine von Jiko erschaffene Illusion fiel Jin kurzzeitig in Rötschreck und floh, dabei nahm er den Spiegel und die zur Versiegelung benötigten Blutkristalle mit. Die Helden folgten ihm und hielten ihn erfolgreich auf. Auf offener Straße kam es zum Kampf mit Joonji. Jin und Kaede führten das Ritual durch, während Ryô und Jiro Joonji entgegentraten. Es war offensichtlich, dass Joonji von dem Geist beherrscht wurde und nicht umgekehrt. Kurz ehe das Ritual vollzogen und das Schwert des Gemetzels versiegelt wurden, trennte Ryô Joonji die Schwerthand ab, die dieser unter Aufbietung seiner ganzen Willenskraft in den Weg von Ryôs Schwert gezogen hatte, um nicht weiter dem Schwert des Gemetzels ausgeliefert zu sein. Hijikata löschte sämtliche Ghule aus, Jiko konnte jedoch erfolgreich fliehen. Hijikata bat die Gruppe in der nächsten Nacht um ihre Meinung - sollte Joonji ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Rates von Kyoto werden, was bedeuten würde, dass er den Geist der Schlacht beherbergen müsste, oder sollte er für immer davon getrennt werden, mit unklaren Konsequenzen für den jungen Vampir? Die Helden setzten sich für Joonji ein, und Hijikata folgte ihrem Wunsch. Er versprach, sich um Joonji zu kümmern und diesem zu helfen. Außerdem bot er der Gruppe auf Nachfrage hin an, sich um Kaji zu kümmern, solange dieser schlafen würde. Die Helden kehrten nach Tokyo zurück, in dem Wissen, dass die Stadt Kyoto nun wieder sicher war und der Rat dort wieder zurück zu seiner Stärke finden würde. = Nennenswert = * Jiro versucht Ryôs Uhr zu stehlen und fasst ihm stattdessen an den Hintern, was zu einer ganzen Reihe anzüglicher Witze und Bemerkungen führt * Die Gruppe macht ein Selfie mit Hijikata Toshizô - Tenshi zweifelt an, dass es der echte Hijikata ist